Dreamland
by cowcookies
Summary: A case leads Gibbs into the Iraq where he finds more answers than expected. OC, First Time, First Kiss, Light Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Sexy Tony in Uniform, Marines, Soldiers, Case Fic, Slash, Hand Job, Canon-Typical Violence, Tibbs
1. In the line of duty

Notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and the pictures. Thanks for betaing to Mianmaru! :3

* * *

 **In the line of duty**

 **2002**

He found himself in front of the well-known house. How often had he went in and taken his favorite spot on the stairs? He couldn't count it anymore but not today. Today was different. If he did go in now, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to go through with his plan.

He looked at his packed bags. He needed to leave, he needed to go as far as possible. He needed to forget.

"Semper fi, boss." He whispered into the loneliness of his car and drove off.

* * *

 **2004**

"Gibbs, I need you to fly to Iraq. There is a dead Marine, circumstances unclear. The CO. wants us to have a closer look at it." Morrow told him without a greeting as Gibbs stepped into the director's office. He eyed the other to see if there was more to come.

"Your flight leaves in three hours. Take one of your team with you. I suggest McGee is staying here to handle the communication. Destination is Camp Baharia."

"Dreamland?" Gibbs gut clenched and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Dreamland. Do you have any problem with that?"

"I'll take Jackson with me."

"You mean Johnson? The guy's name is Johnson." Morrow shook his head.

"Whatever."

He took the case file from the director and let his eyes flicker over the few details provided. He had a bad feeling. To be honest his gut was screaming not to do this. But he couldn't quite put a finger on the why. The file didn't give him any reason to feel this way.

He went back to the bullpen to fill the others in. Gibbs was stopping at the beginning of the stairs, looking down at his agents. Cait was walking over to Jackson's desk, leaning against it. McGee was teasing the younger and she joyfully joined in. With a smile Jackson defended himself, not letting them get away with it. It was always like this and Gibbs did know it meant they were getting along well.

He went down the stairs.

"We got a new case. Dead Marine." He ended the banter of his agents, as he walked into the bullpen.

All three started to gear up. "McGee show me his record." Gibbs threw the file on his desk and sat behind his own.

"Are we not going?" Cait ask as she saw him sit down.

"We are." He returned, inwardly smiling about the confused faces around him.

"Lance Corporal Simon Baker. 22 years old. Only living relative Mother Eren Baker. Perfect record. Deployed overseas, Camp Baharia." McGee summed up as he let the record show up on the screen between his and Jackson's desk. Gibbs was studying the Marines picture.

"Where did they find him if he is deployed overseas?" Jackson inquired.

"Falludscha." Tim answered reading the file.

"Falludscha? Oh, don't tell me we are going to Camp Baharia, Gibbs!" Cait frowned as she walked towards the screen. Jackson joined her and both were eyeing the information in front of them.

"We are." His gut was protesting. Gibbs still tried to figure out why he was so uneasy about this case. Something was not good and he had to find out soon otherwise it would normally end in a disaster. Most likely a fatal disaster.

"Oh…" She frowned again and turned to him, having an uneasy look on her face. He pushed away the unpleasant feeling and got to his feet.

"Jackson go pack! We are flying in two hours." He walked through the bullpen towards the elevators.

"What?"

Gibbs glared at him. "Uhm… I mean, yes, Gibbs." The other agents smiled silently.

*/*

He liked flying in a cargo plane. The uncomfortable seats, the rattling of metal, it made him feel, like in old times, in Marine times. He glanced around. Jackson, next to him looked like crap. Slightly green and with tightly closed eyes, a groan escaping him every time the plane shook. Gibbs couldn't suppress a grin.

"You alright, Jackson?"

"Y-yes, Gi… hmpf… Gibbs." Came the weak answer and the older relaxed back, willing his body into sleep but the nagging feeling in the depth of his stomach made it a difficult task. What was it? Something in the back of his mind empathized 'Dreamland' over and over again. Something was there but he couldn't get a hold on it. At least he had time enough to think about it. 15 hours should be enough to get his mind sorted and hopefully find a hint.

He must have faded away eventually, he noticed as one of the plane crew shook him awake.

"We're about to touch down. 20 minutes left, Sir." He just nodded in response. He needed a coffee, very badly. Annoyed by the lack of coffee and the bad feeling returning to his gut, he muttered under his breath. Thank god, Jackson was clever enough not to talk to him.

The landing was as rough as in his memories. The plane rattled and rocked and with a hard bump made contact with the ground, jumping a few times. Satisfaction spread within him. Good old times.

Outside the plane a young Corporal greeted them, "Agents Gibbs and Johnson? I'm Corporal Hanson. I'll bing you to Camp Baharia."

"I need coffee." Gibbs growled.

"A few meters down there is the cafeteria. We can stop there on our way out." Hanson offered, pointing down the street.

"No, I'm gonna walk. Jackson you take care of our things." The older stated, he definitely needed a bit of exercise.

"I'm not sure if you are allowed to walk around here on your own." The Corporal called after him but he didn't care and just waved his hand, walking away.

It was hot and dusty, the houses he passed were built out of either metal or clay. Soldiers and airport staff were running around busy. No one even bothered to asked him who he was.

A few minutes later, the jeep with Jackson and the Corporal pulled up next to him. Keeping his pace.

"You sure you don't want to get into the jeep?" Jackson asked.

"Sure!" Gibbs grumbled walking on, while the car was steadily driving next to him.

"There it is." The Corporal informed him, as they came to a big metal building. Wordlessly he went into the cafeteria, ignoring the others in the jeep entirely.

"Coffee." He barked at the staff behind the counter, annoyed by the boys outside and the bad feeling that had already taken over most of his body. This would make him feel better. He took the cup and threw a few bills on the counter.

The first sip was freeing and he sighed deeply. Now he just had to get his gut under control and all would be good.

Pleased, he jumped into the waiting jeep. Jackson had climbed into the back of it so he could take the front seat. Good boy.

The drive wasn't long and the landscape offered the desert as sole view. Sometimes a few huts but nothing special.

*/*

The camp was located around a lake. Gibbs saw different departments as they drove through. The motor pool, the storage area, containers, some undefined corrugated-iron huts, tents and a few clay buildings. In between, he spotted piles of wooden boxes, now and then.

They entered an area with neatly lined up, small barracks colored in sand tones, covered and shielded with camouflage nets, like most of the metal buildings.

Soon the jeep stopped in front of one of them.

"This is our command center." The Corporal informed him. Gibbs just nodded.

The air was dry and sandy. He didn't want to be deployed here. It wasn't his climate. He made his way through the metal door without waiting for the others, taking a deep breath as he entered the cold room.

It was equipped with many technical devices. He noticed several radio units, tracking systems and different computers, most of them operated by soldiers. In the middle of the room was a big table, on it several maps spread out and some papers. A Major was bent over a part of a map, talking to a Sergeant Major. Corporal Hanson passed him, approaching the table, as Jackson arrived next to Gibbs.

"Sir." Hanson saluted as the Major looked at him. "The NCIS agents are here." The other man nodded and walked towards Gibbs.

The CO. was a man his age, who had clearly seen enough for more than one life. His face was telling Gibbs, he had been in more than one battle and had seen more than one good man die.

"Hello, Major Benjamin Richards, CO. Glad to see you here." The other offered his hand. "Agents Gibbs and Jackson, NCIS." Gibbs introduced both, while he shook it.

"Your reputation precedes you, Gunnery Sergeant!"

"Now it is just Gibbs."

"Fine, Gibbs. I guess you want to see your quarters and then go to work?" He nodded in response, even though he would have preferred to start right away. "Corporal Hanson will show you. Later you will meet my Second in Command. He will be responsible for everything you need and help you as much as he can. A good man, hell of a guy. Get settled and we meet again in my office at 1400 to fill you in." The older's gut was grumbling.

"Hanson!" The CO barked.

"Sir!" The young guy came to attention.

"Bring our guest to their shack and make sure they have everything they need."

"Sir, yes, Sir." Hanson saluted again and as Richards returned the gesture, he walked towards Gibbs and Jackson to lead them outside.

They walked along the shacks, after they grabbed their bags out of the jeep. The Corporal let them know which barrack was the office of the CO. and the toilets and showers. He also pointed out the private quarters of the Major and the SIC and finally their temporary housing. It was the last barrack at the end of the various Officer's quarters. A few meters further down started the troop accommodation. One could see, that the shacks got gradually bigger on the way, the only exception being their own.

Gibbs took in his surroundings as he entered the small building. He was sure that it was only for temporary guests. One room, no toilets or other sanitations. The furnishing was simple but everything he needed. Three cots, a few empty shelves, a couple of lockers, a big desk and four chairs. Nothing more, nothing less. He dumped his bags and turned to Hanson.

"Tell me, Corporal, what are your CO. and his Second like?"

"Sir?" Hanson was confused.

"Would you die for them?"

"Oh, yes Sir!" Gibbs stared at him. "Especially _Troops_ is one of the finest I ever met. He is always in front row, never let one down, never left one behind. Saved many of us more than once and then turns to make a joke." The younger had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Troops?" He asked annoyed.

"The First Lieutenant, Sir."

"So you trust both with your life?" His eyes narrowed to make sure he wanted the truth.

"Yes, Sir! No doubt there."

"Okay, you can go now." Gibbs growled and the Corporal left the barrack.

"Um... Gibbs, why did you ask him that?" Jackson asked, while he set up the laptops and communication system.

"If you want to know a Commander ask the enlisted men."

"And what did you get out of it?"

"The CO. is in command but it is the SIC we need. It seems as if he is close to his men and I'm sure he knows exactly what is going on among them. So as long as we don't know if the Marine was killed in the line of duty or murdered, we stick to the First Lieutenant to enlighten us."

"Okay. And all of that you know from just a few questions?" Jackson sounded impressed.

"You just have to ask the right ones." Gibbs was annoyed. The young agent was surely one of the better ones but he also was learning slowly. He should be a lot further in his skills by now. It had been nearly two years now and his progress was minimal. The older convulsed. Not the time to get angry. He normally would have taken Cait with him but in the middle of a warzone was not her place.

"Get ready! I go for coffee." He grumbled as he left the shack.

The skilled investigator took in the terrain again. This part of the base was busy but less so than he had expected. Supposedly, there were patrol units out. He walked towards a soldier near by.

"Marine, where do I get coffee?"

"Down four and one right." The boy answered pointing down the lane. He started to walk, guessing the soldier ment the buildings. He passed some soldiers, sitting in front their quarters and overheard a talk about a woman. He smiled to himself. Other Marines talked about the presence of the NCIS in camp, while working out between the buildings. News spread fast in camps like this.

He reached the cafeteria, glad to be out of the heat, again.

Gibbs asked for a cup of coffee and then slammed into a nearby chair. The clock showed 1330. His gut continuously demanded to leave and he still didn't have any clue why. Something was about to happen, he could feel that but what? He let his mind go wild, hoping to find a hint or reason. Time passed and nothing came close to a reasonable point.

Checking his watch, he downed his coffee and headed back to the CO's office.

Looking around, he didn't notice anything special, an ordinary Office. A desk with laptop, book shelves, a few chairs, pictures on the wall. Standing in one corner was the Sergeant Major, he had seen in the command center earlier. He felt annoyance rise.

"Is your SIC not supposed to be here?" He growled, eager to start on the case.

"He is. Don't know what he is doing yet again… Sometimes he is a real pain in the ass." Richards growled back. "Jeffrey, go find-"

"I'm here, Ben." The voice of the 1st Lieutenant was low but steady as the man entered the room. Gibbs closed his eyes. Anger and disbelief rose in him. Every muscle in his body tensed. This couldn't possibly be. Now he knew why his gut was protesting and it had all right to do so. He had sworn he would kill the man owning this voice, if he saw him ever again. His features hardened, as he turned to look at the SIC. Sand-colored steel helmet, sunglasses, headset, functional bulletproof vest, desert uniform and a machine gun hanging on his side. Gibbs was thinking about the possibility of him not being _him_. He couldn't tell.

"Just got in from patrol. Didn't even change." The voice was so familiar though. Gibbs hands tightened into fists.

"May I introduce, my Second in Command, First Lieutenant Anthony DiNozzo." The Major sounded annoyed, as Tony took down his glasses and helmet.

The green eyes settled on blue once.

"Hi, boss." The younger smiled weakly.

Gibbs hit him right on the jaw and it felt so good.

"GIBBS!" Richards and Jackson called out in horror and the Sergeant Major started to hurry in his direction. But Tony's smile just became bigger as he rubbed his chin, moving it a bit.

"I guess, I owed you that." The 1st Lt. shook his head. "Are we good now?" The older just growled in return.

"Good." Tony looked at his CO. "As you can guess, Gibbs and I know each other already." Seeing the worried look of the Major, he added, "It's all fine."

"If you say so." Richards glanced at Gibbs and he just nodded curtly. "Okay, Troops. Then fill them in."

Tony had gotten rid of his rifle, vest and uniform shirt in the meantime. He was now standing in front of Gibbs in a fit, green shirt that almost made him forget his rising anger about the Major using a nickname for Tony. DiNozzo had changed, there was no doubt. He thought briefly how he would look now in a tight suit. Gibbs wondered if a bit of his old SFA was still existing or if there was now only a 1st Lt. left.

"We went on patrol, with the order to clear some houses used by rebels. We went into one of them. I took the rooms to the right, together with three others, and signaled three of the boys to take the upper floor and the remaining three, under them Lance Corporal Baker, to go to the left. We searched the rooms as the first shots went off. I asked over the intercom about the situation. They were pretty much in panic. It's the first service for the most. At least with heavy enemy contact. So I decided to let the other boys do the remaining rooms and go see what I could do to help. As I arrived, a suspect was just about to flee out of the back door. Baker lay on the ground, Ward and Nolan were on the way to follow the dirt bag. We caught him and the others reported the rest of the house clear. Then I checked on Baker, dead." The 1st Lt. ended the report.

Gibbs eyed him closely to see if he was hiding something but could not see anything.

"Sounds like dead in the line of duty." He grunted.

"Might be... Might be friendly fire… the boys were in panic but actually my gut tells me there is more, Gibbs."

"I'll hope so. Otherwise you're dead, DiNozzo! I did not come here just to say 'hello', especially not to you." His gaze was hard. Tony just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course not, boss."

"Stop that! Don't like you calling me boss."

"Okay, _Gibbs_." The younger stressed his name in an angry way.

"We need to get the body to Ducky." The older growled through gritted teeth, enraged by his former SFA. "Our ME." He added for Richards.

"I will take care of that." The Major jumped in.

"Further we have to talk to the soldiers who were in the operation. Starting with… Ward and Nolan."

"I arrange that." Tony nodded. Gibbs left the office without another word. He wanted to scream at him, to beat him until his anger died down. Now he knew why 'Dreamland' had floated through his mind. He had read DiNozzo's name in a report about the camp, but had it driven out as fast as possible. Erased it, like he had done with the entire man. He had pretended he had never crossed his way. Never existed. And now… there he was. Smiling at him like nothing had happened.

"Are you alright?" Jackson nearly made him jump. He had totally forgotten about the agent.

"Yes! Get me Ducky on the line!" He barked in return and looked as the younger twitched and hurried to do as he was ordered.

Notes: I know, to join the Marines you have to be under 28 but let's just pretend Tony would be 27 in 2002.

I tried to be as exact as possible with the details in the story but it wasn't easy to find information even in times of internet and so on. And personally I have no knowledge filed away of the Marine corps. German armed forces are totally different. :)

I also want to point out I tried to be as respectful as possible concerning the Marines and soldiers in general. Everyone serving or having served has my greatest respect.

Notes: I know, to join the Marines you have to be under 28 but let's just pretend Tony would be 27 in 2002.

I tried to be as exact as possible with the details in the story but it wasn't easy to find information even in times of internet and so on. And personally I have no knowledge filed away of the Marine corps. German armed forces are totally different. :)

I also want to point out I tried to be as respectful as possible concerning the Marines and soldiers in general. Everyone serving or having served has my greatest respect.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I know, to join the Marines you have to be under 28 but let's just pretend Tony would be 27 in 2002.  
I tried to be as exact as possible with the details in the story but it wasn't easy to find information even in times of internet and so on. And personally I have no knowledge filed away of the Marine corps. German armed forces are totally different. :)  
I also want to point out I tried to be as respectful as possible concerning the Marines and soldiers in general. Everyone serving or having served has my greatest respect.


	2. Piece by piece

**Piece by piece**

"Are you sure you want to work with this Gibbs, Troops?" The CO. took his chin in his fingers to examine the building bruise. "He hit you pretty hard." The Major looked fondly at him.

"Don't worry, Ben. I know Gibbs. He will calm down soon. I make it work. Trust me." Tony made sure to look into the CO.'s eyes as he said his words.

"You know I trust you, but I don't trust him. You two have unfinished business, I guess?" One could clearly hear concern in the Major's voice as he pointed towards a chair, signaling Tony to sit down but he remained standing.

"Kind of. But it's past. Gibbs is a pro. He would never let his personal things shadow his work."

"Where did you meet him?" Richards sat down behind his desk.

"I told you I was a cop in Baltimore. I meet him during a case. He hit me, like he just did and I pointed my gun to his head." Tony didn't mention the time he had worked with Gibbs at the NCIS. The year they were inseparable, gotten so close that he had lost himself. He gulped the lump in his throat down. Seeing Gibbs again was painful. He had known that it would happen as Richards wanted to bring the NCIS into the case but still it hurt more than he wanted and that not because of the blow to his chin.

"Boss, uh?"

Tony shrugged.

"You still want to support them?" Ben asked.

"Sure thing." Tony smiled but was sure it didn't make it to his eyes.

"Okay. But take care of yourself… And let me know if you need help with this guy."

Tony nodded, gathered his equipment and left towards his own quarter. He needed time and space to think about the case, about Gibbs, about the sickness and old pain all of it brought to him.

*/*

Johnson was sitting at the laptop, hoping to get a hold on McGee. The connection disconnected several times and he was nearly freaking out by now. He had Gibbs never seen in such a bad mood, except for one day of the year, the day no one not even Abby dared to speak to him. He didn't know the reason but he did know not to do something stupid on the 16th of february. It was the first he had learned at the NCIS. And now he was stuck with a Gibbs like this not only a day but a not defined time. He doubted to survive this case.

"Tim? TIM? Can you hear me?" He desperately tried.

"Y.. Da... I… The… Con...Ad" Was all he got.

"Oh, c'mon!" He pleaded as his boss entered the shack.

"Ducky?"

"N-No, boss. McGee but the connections is really bad." His voice was shaking a bit.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Gibbs growled threatening as he brutally slapped the laptop.

"Uh… sorry… Gibbs!" Johnson mumbled as the picture on the screen became crystal clear. "Wow it worked."

"Of course!" The older sorted. "Now give them the details and then bring Ducky on the screen." Johnson could hear the thread behind it.

"Yes bo… Gibbs." Why did he keep calling Gibbs boss? He never had done it before. No one does it.

This goddamn DiNozzo.

"I'm off for coffee!" The younger took a deep breath as Gibbs had left. McGee looked curious at him from the screen.

"Hey probie, something wrong?" Tim asked.

"No. Gibbs is just in a horrible mood. He has some problems with the SIC here. Listen before he kills me… I send you the details the First Lieutenant gave us. The body will be sent to Ducky and I'm sure Gibbs wants all the reports as fast as you can… Tell my mom I love her, if the boss kills me!" The last sentence was meant as a joke but McGee paled.

"Never ever, ever, ever call Gibbs boss! Do you hear that?!" Tim was dead serious.

"Uhm… okay… but why?" He didn't understand it. Gibbs was their boss, so where was the problem.

"Not your business but keep it in mind, Dan!" McGee's voice was hard and Johnson was surprised Tim used his first name. So he decided to let it go for the moment.

"Okay. Can you patch me through to Ducky, please."

*/*

Gibbs was just on the way back to Jackson as Tony stepped out of a shack right in front of him.

Green met blue and the older felt the anger in him raising, anew.

"So you are here." Gibbs muttered. The 1st Lt. nodded in return a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Dreamland." Gibbs snorted. "Tell me is it a dream for you, DiNozzo?" He got into the personal space of the other, forgetting his surrounding.

"We call it _mushaat al-baharia._ " Tony said calmly.

"Fuck off!" The older walked on, bumping hard into the younger as he passed by. Tony grabbed his shoulder and he turned around with a death glare on his face, ignoring the tickle the contact caused within him.

"Think of me whatever you want, _boss_!" The 1st Lt. hissed the last word. "But don't let it color your work. You have to work with me for one last time. Let's show we are both pros." He took his hand off and the older felt the loss of contact pretty intensive.

"One last time and then you will never cross my way again, DiNozzo!" His voice was low.

"Fine with me." The younger shrugged and Gibbs stormed off. His blood was boiling as he entered his own shack. He was furious, about to explode.

The Jackson-boy was talking to Ducky on the screen.

"Out!" The older barked and the agent nearly ran out of the quarter mid-sentence.

*/*

Tony was shaking inside. Fuck Gibbs. He should have known that calling the NCIS wasn't a wise thing to do. At least not for him. He had left for a reason and now all his buried emotions came forcefully back to life. It had hurt, to hear Gibbs demanding to never see him again. He could imagine he was pissed but this behaviour of the older surprised him. He thought the older would rumble a bit, maybe head-slap him and all would be forgotten. As the sucker punch came he was sure that would be it, a maximum of emotions Gibbs was able to have for him, and they could just work normal together after it was released.

Jackson nearly ran him over.

"Hey, Jackson. You look like you have seen a ghost." Tony smiled holding his shoulders to steady the younger.

"Yes… No… uhm… Actually my name is Johnson. Daniel Johnson" The younger looked totally scared.

"I thought…"

"Yeah, Gibbs always calls me Jackson… got used to it by now…"

Tony was laughing, "You know, I once, met a guy, who said exactly the same about Gibbs. Care for a coffee?" He remembered Stan's supplement as well. 'He really likes you, Tony.' Echoed through his head.

"I could use one… Gibbs is… in an awful mood." Dan sighed.

"I know." He lead them into the mess hall. "Don't mind him. He doesn't act like an ass on purpose. It is just a hard time for him. I know he will vent his spleen on you and I'm sorry for that but, please, don't take it wrong. It is not you he is angry about. Be patient with him."

Tony got two cups and they sat down with the hot brew, sipping it slowly.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he so angry... about you?" Johnson eyed him, as if he had a sudden insight.

"That's a long story." Tony's stomach clenched, but to his relieve a Private approached them before he had to go on.

"Troops, the Major is asking for you."

"Good, Mike. I'll go. Would you mind to keep our guest company?"

"Sure." Mike smiled at him and Tony made his way towards his CO's office.

*/*

The Private sat next to him as DiNozzo left. Dan was thinking about the fact that all strings lead to the First Lieutenant. Gibbs was having a huge problem with DiNozzo, that was clear but the why he still had to figure out. He watched the bustle around him, still caught in his thoughts.

"Why do you call him Troops?" Johnson asked out of nowhere.

"First it was Trooper, because of his time as a cop and then it became Troops because in a battle he is worth a whole troop. Even more. He can fight like no one else and when you are in danger you hope he is on your side." The Private told him, looking strangely at him.

"Ah… Sorry I'm Dan Johnson." He said, noticing that he hadn't introduce himself.

"Mike Garcia." He smiled.

"Uhm… May I ask… um… I don't know much about the command structure but aren't you supposed to salute and call him by his rank?" He asked watching a group of Marines settling down nearby.

"You are right but Troops is cool. He doesn't like the strict military behavior much. But we are not supposed to do it in front of other Officers." Mike looked shyly over.

Dan smiled understandingly, "He seems to be a good guy."

"He is. He always has time for your problems and needs. And he is funny. Even in the worst moments he makes you laugh and suddenly you can bear everything."

The 1st Lt. really had to be a great leader. Dan could see the adoration in the Private's eyes.

"Does someone have less respect for him?" Johnson asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I thought the salute and things are to establish the authority and respect of the leading Officer."

"It might be but Troops is one of us. We trust him because he is good and he would never endanger us for nothing, so he simply earned our respect."

This guy must be a saint… Johnson was a bit annoyed to hear the praises, now. No one could be so good.

"Did he talk about the time before joining the corps?"

"He does talk a lot but seldom about his personal stuff. He was a cop at Baltimore PD but…" The Private shrugged his shoulders.

"Does he have a family? Wife? Kids?"

"I don't know. Don't think so but I rather not answer your question any more." Dan was surprised. He hadn't even noticed, he was in interrogation-mode. His eyes flickered around the room, taking in the scenery again.

"Sorry. That's the investigator in me." He smiled apologising as he gazed at his watch. Fuck he should go back. "Anyway, I'll better go check on my colleague." He got up hastily and headed to his shack.

*/*

Gibbs was sitting in front of Private Ward. Narrowing his blue eyes on the young man, he waited. DiNozzo was standing behind him. He didn't want him there but he also knew he could be useful. The room was as friendly as the interrogation room in the Navy Yard. Small, just a table and two chairs but no one way mirror. He wondered briefly, if DiNozzo had set up the room like this just for him but pushed the thought forcefully away as the Privat started to shift around in his seat. Time to play.

"So what happened."

"We went into the house. First Lieutenant DiNozzo signaled us to go left and Baker, Nolan and I started to search the rooms. Then I heard a shot and- " The Private started eager.

"Full details, Ward." DiNozzo interrupted. Gibbs had to suppress a groan. It was so DiNozzo and so not. He was sure the younger just had said that because he knew Gibbs wanted more details, he could read him like in old days but the way he did was the way of a 1st Lt.

"Yes, Sir. I was the first to walk into the room. It was clear. I turned to the left and searched the second room. Nolan and Baker went to the right. I heard Baker scream 'Freeze!' and then heard two or three shots. I made sure my room was clear and hurried back to the others. Baker was on the ground, a rebel was near the back door pointing a gun towards Nolan and Nolan aimed at him. We screamed to lay down the weapon and not to move. Than the Lieutenant entered the room and the rebel got out of the door. We followed and-"

"Two or three shots?" Gibbs asked, knowing the rest of the story from DiNozzo's report.

"I don't know, Sir."

"Think!" Gibbs noticed DiNozzo move behind him. He really annoyed him, he couldn't focus on the interrogation if he was wobbling around. He glared at him out of the corner of his eyes and the other stilled his movements.

"Honestly, Sir, I can't say it for sure."

The older closed the file and leaned back, staring at the Private. After several minutes the SIC said, "Dismissed. You go right on duty and you're not allowed to speak about this to anyone."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Ward came to attention and left the room.

Gibbs didn't believe his ears. Did this idiot just dismiss his witness?

"What do you think you are doing, DiNozzo?"

"It was obvious that your death glare didn't bring more informations out of him, so I let him go… for now." The younger shrugged, as Gibbs got into his personal space for the second time this day.

"This is my decision. You are just a Lieutenant and lucky to be allowed here." He growled.

"If you think so, boss." Tony held his gaze, not backing away. The smell assaulting his senses let goosebumps appear as a shiver ran down Gibbs's spine. He concentrated on his anger to force every other emotions away.

"Get me Nolan, now!" He barked and a small smile entered Tony's face. He felt as if the other had won this fight. Goddamn.

*/*

It was late afternoon and the heat finally died down as Johnson was outside the barrack where the interrogation took place. He was watching a couple of soldiers getting ready for another patrol, slightly angry to be left on the sideline in favor of DiNozzo. He studied the gear of the nearest Marine to occupy his mind. It was the standard desert uniform with the vest and helmet, like DiNozzo had worn as he first saw him. He spotted numbers on one of the helmets. #1, #15, #40, #44. Dan wondered if this was the designation of the unit or something, as he saw them on the other's as well. His curiosity won and he walked over to the group of soldiers.

"Hi. May I ask what's the numbers are about?"

"Uh? Numbers?" The soldier asked.

Dan pointed towards the helmet. "There are numbers on your helmets." The soldier smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Troops rules." Another one answered.

"Troops rules?"

"Rule #1: Never leave someone behind."

"Rule #15: Always work as a team."

"Rule #40: If it seems like someone's out to get you, they are."

"Rule #44: First things first, hide the women and children."

The soldiers proclaimed in alternation, as if they did it on daily basis. Dan was stunned. He was sure most of the rules he had heard from Gibbs. Even with the same numbers.

"There are more but I think no one knows all. These are the important ones, anyway." One of the others said. Dan nodded absentmindedly and muttered a short "Thanks!", as he strolled over to his former location, only barely noticing Ward coming out of the shack.

He slowly was able to put at least a few pieces together. DiNozzo and Gibbs knew each other, he even called him boss and he knew at least some of his rules. So there was only one possibility: Some time in the past they had worked together.

But it didn't give him a clue why Gibbs was so angry. Of course something must have happened between them but... He decided to ask McGee or Abby about that, maybe they knew.

*/*

Tony was still standing behind Gibbs as Nolan entered to room. He immediately noticed that the Private First class was nervous.

"Sit down, Private." Tony ordered, noticing his mistake as he got another death glare from Gibbs. To cover his sudden insecurity, he smiled unfazed back and saw the older suppress some unfriendly muttering. About this, he was sure.

Nolan took a seat and started to talk immediately.

"It is because of Baker, isn't it?" Gibbs just nodded. It was so typical for him. As long as a witness talks, let them talk.

"Do you want my point of view?" Another nod from Gibbs. Tony smiled, it was like the old days. He enjoyed the bittersweet feeling creeping up his spine.

"Okay, we went into the house. Baker, Ward and myself were supposed to go left. Ward entered first, then vanished into the room on the left. Me and Baker turned to the right and entered the next room. Then, out of nowhere a rebel appeared and Baker ordered him to freeze. Baker was in front of me. The rebel shot him and I shot back but didn't hit him. Ward came in and we ordered him again not to move and drop his weapon. Then Troops came in and the dirtbag fled out of the back door." Nolan stopped his report looking at Tony in a strange way. He wasn't sure if it was because the Marine used his nickname in front of Gibbs or something else caused this look.

"How far have you been away from the rebel?" Gibbs inquired.

"Five or six meters." Answered the Private immediately.

"And you missed him?" Tony knew the undertone of the older was disbelieve.

"Um… yes, Sir." Nolan was visibly embarrassed but Gibbs had a point there. He knew Nolan as a reliable shooter. His gut was screaming. Something wasn't right about Nolan. An urgent need to jump in and confront the younger rose but he remained silent, knowing full well Gibbs would expel him if he said another word.

His former boss stared at the witness again. The Private wiggled on his chair, looking from him to Gibbs and back.

"Can I go now?" Nolan asked. After a few seconds Gibbs nodded but the Private didn't move looking at Tony.

"Dismissed. You are not allowed to speak about this to anyone." He echoed his earlier sentence, hearing Gibbs mutter under his breath.

While the Marine left the room, he casually walked around Gibbs and sat down on the table. The older turned his head towards him, gaze hard and suddenly Tony felt an urgent longing to touch him, to take him into his arms and to soothe the anger in his eyes away.

"What?" The sharp voice pulled him back.

"Uhm… yeah… right… I wanted to tell you that he is a good shooter. Normally he wouldn't miss such a target. There is something with Nolan."

"Oh really, do you think so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice was dripping of sneer. The older got to his feet, walking towards the door.

"Boss?" Tony couldn't stop himself and saw the other freeze but didn't turn in his direction. "It is nice to have you around again." He stated, way more soft than he had intended to.

For a split second Gibbs let his shoulder drop but then snorted and left without a word or gaze.

Tony remained in the room, desperately trying to calm down the hurricane of emotions inside him.


	3. Needed insight

**Needed insight**

Gibbs longed for his boat. He needed something to do, to busy himself so he wouldn't think too much about his former SFA. His last sentence had him trembling. The tune of his voice, shook something loose inside him. But Tony had left him not the other way round. He had no right to say something like this. The hurt he felt morphed into anger again. Anger was good, anger was consequential, understandable. Hurt wasn't. He shouldn't be hurt, he shouldn't feel like... a dumped lover. With a loud roar he jumped to his feet. Causing Jackson next to him to scream in surprise as well. He looked around in their barrack, nothing to do. Noticing only briefly the shock and worry on the face of the other, he left the confused agent behind and stormed out.

It was dark outside and most of the camp was quiet. A few Marines rushed from building to building. He walked down along the shacks until he came to the end and an open space greeted him. A couple of wooden boxes were a few meters further down. He made his way to them.

He lowered himself on the boxes and watched the stars above him. His mind was in chaos. Two years he was angry, so very angry. Thinking back he didn't want to notice that he was hurting as well at that time. Hell, he didn't even want to know now. But anyway, it didn't change something. He was not gonna forgive him. Not for this. He let out a low groan. He didn't want to care. To ignore him. To forget him. But to be honest he hadn't managed that in the last two years, how should it be possible now with him around.

"You shouldn't be here." A shiver ran down his body as Gibbs heard the soft voice. "There are snipers out here."

The older couldn't bring himself to say something, feeling a warmth spread in him. Tony sighed and left him alone. He hated the way the other got under his skin.

*/*

It was early in the morning as Gibbs woke up. Jackson was still asleep and he silently got up and collected his toiletries and clothes. He slipped his pants on and walked out of the shack.

Gibbs muttered under his breath as he saw a bare-chested Tony working out in the rising morning sun. Sweat glistened on his torso and the muscles of his now perfectly defined body tensed and relaxed under his skin. God damnit. He gazed at the well trained stomach and his fingers twitched in need to touch the hard abs, to run his fingers over the sweaty bicep and lean back. Hell, this was nothing he needed right now... or ever. He clenched his teeth determined to not let show how this affected him. He needed a long cold shower.

Thankfully the shower was empty and he could relax and calm down. He needed his head to be on the case and nowhere else. Even though he didn't like to admit it but Tony was right. No Marine would miss his enemy from just a few meters away.

He strolled out of the shower, in a way better spirit. The water had actually calmed him down and he was sure he could even handle Tony's presence today.

Thinking about the further actions in the case, he walked to the mess hall.

The room was nearly empty and he approached the soldier in charge of the food.

"Coffee!" He stated but the Private just smiled and pointed towards a far corner of the mess hall. Gibbs turned to see what he meant and saw a laid table. He stared at the younger in incomprehension.

"Troops ordered us to make sure you eat and most important have _your_ coffee. He also said we better not talk to you before you had your first one." The younger watched him uneasily and added quickly, "Sorry." Gibbs rolled his eyes and growled. "Just want coffee."

"Troops said you would say that but Sir I have my orders. No breakfast, no coffee." The soldier smiled apologetically. The older groaned again. Muttering under his breath, he went to the table. It was set with several things for a full breakfast. He saw bread and butter, some cold meat, slices of cheese and fruits in a basket. Definitely set for two people, considering the amount of plates, cups and cutlery.

On one plate was a folded piece of paper with his name on it and next to it a thermo mug.

He sat down and took the note.

'Hey boss,

Don't kill the service staff! It was my direct order. I hoped we could eat together but I have to go. In the thermo mug is special coffee for you. Enjoy your breakfast.

See you after my patrol.

Tony

P.s.: The canteen staff is ordered to always have a pot of this coffee at hand for you.'

Gibbs took the mug, reading the few sentences again, while trying the 'special coffee'. He moaned low as he tasted the strong flavor. It was exactly like he loved his coffee. Strong and dark. It was nothing like the one he'd had here before.

A small smile crossed his face and he closed his eyes. This dope really knew how he got under his skin. It was difficult to hold up his anger if Tony did things like this. The picture of the half-naked Tony appeared in front of his eyes and he tore them open fast. Breakfast, case, home. He tried to focus. No Tony. Work! The man had left him, not looking back, not even saying goodbye. Choosing war instead of working safely at his side.

He grabbed a slice of bread and threw some meat on it. Frustration made it's way into his emotions. He really needed to leave soon, otherwise he would break, one way or another.

But another sip from the mug soothed his frustration and he had to smile about Tony, once more.

He saw Jackson enter the room, glancing around. As Gibbs noticed the insecure expression on the younger's face directed at him, he jerked his head curtly in the direction of the chair at his table and the other joined him. Both were eating in silence, until Gibbs got up to refill his mug.

As he came back, Jackson addressed him. "McGee mailed me. Ducky will have his results around ten o'clock local time. And, if we are lucky, Abby as well." Gibbs was amused about the obvious fact that Jackson had waited to speak to him until he was sure Gibbs had enough coffee.

With a brief glance at his watch, he answered. "Better you hurry than. I want them on the screen at ten." He let a crooked smile show and noticed with amusement the astonishment on the agent's face.

*/*

Johnson was sitting in front of the laptop, still trying to process the sudden change of Gibbs mood while he got the Navy Yard on the screen.

Gibbs was sitting just behind him, relaxed back and eyes closed. Hands clinging to a thermo mug.

"Hey probie!" McGee appeared, smiling at him. Johnson noticed that he was in Abby's lab. "I see, Gibbs didn't kill you 'til now. You have to tell me-"

"Tell you what, McGee?" Gibbs moved to show up on the others computer.

"Uhm… nothing, Gibbs!" Tim looked caught.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." Abby jumped up and down behind McGee.

"Spit it, Abs." The older demanded.

"The bullet Ducky gave me. You would never have guessed. It is a bullet used by our forces." She told them agitated. Johnson's stomach clenched.

"So friendly fire or murder." He mumbled to himself.

"Or the rebels got hold of some of our ammo." Gibbs added as Johnson saw Ducky walking into the lab.

"Hello, you two." The ME waved.

"Negative, Gibbs. I matched the bullet to one of the machine guns." Abby said.

"Machine guns?" Dan was surprised. He didn't sent any and was sure Gibbs hadn't either.

"They came with the body. Three in total. Hadn't you sent them?" She asked, curious.

Johnson looked back at Gibbs and saw him shaking his head, slightly smiling. He wasn't sure if the older was answering Abby's question, or if he was thinking about something else.

"No…" A thought hit him, "But maybe the SIC, he was a cop and kn-"

"Ducky, what about the body? Did you find something?" The older interrupted him.

"Yes, indeed, my dear Jethro. Baker was hit two times, one right under the larynx which would probably have killed him soon and one just a little above the nose bridge which killed him, most likely, immediately." Ducky summed up.

Johnson was thinking about the information, trying to get a hold on a slipping thought. He pulled up the picture of a Marine in full uniform in his head. There it was!

"But how could the bullet hit him in the forehead. It would be protected by the helmet." He asked out loud. Gibbs let his hand rest on his shoulder and got up, "That's what we have to find out next." Dan stared at the hand, having the feeling it could bite any second. "I'll go speak to the CO., you get the rest of the facts and then meet me at Richards' office." The older walked out of the shack, his coffee mug in hand.

"What happened to the angry Gibbs?" McGee wondered as Dan turned his disbelieving gaze back to the screen.

"I have no idea!" He answered still stunned by the behavior of the older. He shook himself out of it. "Listen before I have no chance to ask any more… Do you know an Anthony DiNozzo? He is-" Johnson interrupted himself as all faces hardened, staring pale at him.

"If your life is dear to you, Daniel, better not utter this name again. Especially not in front of Jethro."

"But…"

"No 'but', Danny. I don't want to hear it either." Abby growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking gravely at him.

"HE IS HERE!" Dan nearly screamed to get his sentence out without more interruptions.

Silence. He looked from one to the other, seeing the same on each face. Pure shock.

Abby was the first to say something, "He is… there?" Dan only nodded. "He is there! This stupid idiot! I hope Gibbs kicks his ass to the moon and back. No better I hope he-"

"Abby." The voice of McGee was low and Johnson saw that Tim had laid his hand on Abby's arm. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

"He is the SIC here." Dan said, nearly dying of curiosity.

"Oh dear, this explains a lot." Ducky sighed.

"What happened between them?" Johnson tried to press.

"Let me say just this, Daniel, They... we, knew each other once but Anthony decided to leave."

"But why? What happened."

"No one knows." McGee sighed. "He was just gone from one day to the other. Gibbs didn't talk about it. It was as if he never had existed. Never worked here. He erased nearly all evidence of him. That's the reason you never should call Gibbs _BOSS_. Tony used to do it..." Tim stopped, breathing in deeply.

"He still does." Johnson answered, seeing the sadness in McGee's face. "I should better go now. Gibbs is waiting. Tim could you mail me the reports now?"

"I will. Can you tell Tony… we miss him." McGee answered.

"We don't!" Abby protested with tears in her eyes but still trying to look angry.

"We do, Abigail, we do." Ducky sighed as Tim took her in his arms.

"Maybe but we are still very, very angry!" She gave in, burying her head in Tim's chest.

"I'll tell him." He disconnected the video call and gathered his things. Johnson was disappointed. He thought he would learn more but apparently they didn't know either. But his suspicion was confirmed. DiNozzo had worked with them.

*/*

Gibbs entered the office of the CO. without knocking, sitting down in front of the Major. He eyed him while sipping his coffee. The other didn't seem impressed or unsettled, calmly finishing his paperwork.

"What can I do for you, Gibbs?" He asked as he gathered the papers and stored them away. Gibbs saw his eyes flicker to his mug.

"Does Troops know you use his personal mug?" Gibbs spirit sank and he nodded as answer. "I'm surprised." Richards stated coldly. "After your greeting, I wouldn't expect him to share it with you. Normally I'm the only other, allowed to use it." Gibbs felt a pang of jealousy. The other eyed him and went on. "You know, Troops is very important to me and I don't like your behavior towards him."

"That is not your business, Major!" He growled with a great effort to stay calm.

"Oh, it is. As long as you tread my boy like this. And I do not hesitate kicking your ass, if I have to." His boy? Gibbs blood boiled. His boy?!

He was about to tell the Major some very nasty things as Tony and Jackson entered the room. Gibbs saw Tony looking at his clenched fist, then letting his gaze wander to his clenched teeth. Raising an eyebrow he looked over to Richards and Gibbs tried to relax his muscles. Of course, would his former SFA immediately notice the tension between him and the Major. Jackson seemed oblivious to the situation, no surprise there either.

"Hey Troops, you are just on time for Gibbs to enlighten us about the case, I think." He glared at Richards, while the man was fondly smiling at Tony.

"Uhm… great timing, then." Tony let his eyes flicker between them, once more, then settled behind the chair of the commander, standing at ease. His eyes fixed on Gibbs.

Unbidden and unwanted pictures popped up in front him. Tony hugging the Major, kissing him, fucking him. Happy in love with him. Those green eyes on the brown ones of this Major. His frustration, hurt and anger morphed into a big puddle of wild rage.

He grated his teeth, a death glare on his face, his eyes still on Tony. He hated it. All of it, all of them, himself. He didn't even know, if DiNozzo or the Major were into men. How could he be jealous? Hell, he didn't even know or wanted to know he himself was into men until he had met Tony. Actually until he had meet him here again. And now this dope turned his world upside down without an emergency exit or hot seat. His wrath let something snap within him. His heart shut down, as his body relaxed.

May they be happy together. He wasn't the one to disturb them.

Tony's gaze still lingered on him and Gibbs could see the younger thinking rapidly. Probably still trying to figure out what happened. Richards was watching him as well, with only slightly hidden aversion.

"Is there any chance Baker's helmet was loose or could slide up in a battle situation?" Jackson asked, noticing Gibbs wasn't about to speak.

"No." DiNozzo answered certain.

"Why is this important?" Richards inquired still focused on Gibbs. He let his eyes slowly wander from Tony to the Major. Showing as much dislike as the other.

"Baker was murdered." Gibbs stated with a calm voice. The eyes of the Major widened but Tony just nodded.

"How can you be sure?" Richards asked.

"He was hit by a gun of one of your man, thats for sure but to place the bullet on his forehead you have to slide up his helmet. Baker was hit twice the first could have been an accident the second was definitely on purpose." Jackson was laying out.

"So this left only Nolan as the murderer." DiNozzo thinking out loud, letting his eyes fall to the desk, narrowing them. "He and the rebel were the only other persons in the room."

"But why would he kill Baker?" The Major wondered, as if he couldn't believe the whole situation.

Gibbs was about to say that Nolan probably worked for the rebels but the 1st Lt. was faster, "That's why he missed the dirtbag, boss. Now it all makes sense." The words were forced out furiously. His green eyes back on blue ones. "He is working for them. Apparently killed him because he found out." Gibbs was kind of pleased to see that DiNozzo was still thinking like his SFA. "I should have known! It was right in front of me. Fuck." The 1st Lt. started to pace behind his CO.'s chair, ruffling his hair.

Gibbs longed to head-slap him but instead watched as Richards got to his feet and took Tony by his shoulders. He whispered something in his ear and DiNozzo relaxed visibly.

Gibbs suppressed a groan with great effort, looking away, not wanting to see the familiarity between them.

"We need to arrest him and search his quarter." He managed to get out, halfway to the door already.

"He should be on duty in 10 minutes." Tony looked at his watch.

The men rushed out to find Nolan.

*/*

Tony gazed into the distance. It was hot again and the dry air gave him trouble breathing. The sun was shining down in an unforgiving way as a Private approached him. Tony crossed his fingers that they had gotten a hold on Nolan.

"He is nowhere to be found, Sir." The Private reported.

"Have you searched the whole base?" Tony's voice was gruff and commanding.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Fuck. What next. Tony thought fast, not really able to catch up on his own thoughts. "Do it again!" He ordered while trying to find a strategic approach to find Nolan.

"We need something. If he has left the base we won't find him at all." Tony mumbled towards Ben and Gibbs.

"Damn right, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"I have informed Camp Fallujah. They'll help." Richards said calmly. "Don't worry, Troops. We will find him." Gibbs snorted about this sentence and Tony was still wondering what had happened between the men.

He had sensed the tension immediately as he had walked into the office earlier but it hadn't surprised him. Knowing both men so well, he just had waited for the clash since the blow to his chin. But he worried about the moment where Gibbs' anger had changed into rage without any obvious reason. Letting him have his best death glare. And then Gibbs had calmed and relaxed. The death glare had vanished but his eyes still showed anger.

He had hoped his special blend would sooth Gibbs a bit but apparently, it didn't help at all. Even though Gibbs was still sipping the coffee at the moment, hand solid around his mug.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Johnson came running towards them. "Gibbs!" He panted hard as he stopped in front of his boss. Tony was wondering about the fitness of the agent.

"God, It is way too warm here for my share… God…" Tony was about to bark an order at the NCIS agent but suppressed his need, knowing full well what Gibbs would think about it.

"Jackson! Spit it." Gibbs growled.

"Just… a… second." Johnson was still gasping for air, bent over, steadying himself with his hands on his knees. Tony and Gibbs shook their heads in sync. Tony was nearly shocked, Gibbs hadn't head-slapped the younger, yet.

"You getting soft, boss?" He couldn't resist teasing. "No head-slap for him?" Gibbs just glared at him briefly then focused back on Johnson.

"Head-slap?" The agent asked curious as he was straight again.

"Spit. It." Gibbs tune was threatening and Tony saw Dan twitch under it, like he himself used to do under the slaps. He couldn't imagine Gibbs without it. Sometimes he even longed for a head-slap. Doing it to himself, if needed. Ben never understood but he didn't want to share his memories of Gibbs with anyone else, so he never explained.

Johnson was just handing Gibbs a photo as Tony came back to focus. "...that might help. They look quite close." The older was eyeing the picture, then handed it to Tony without looking at him and ignoring Richards completely.

On it was Nolan and a young girl, he held her in his arms and she was smiling lovingly at him. Tony knew her face but couldn't get a hold on the place or time he had seen her. He started to pace, once more, mumbling abstrusely. Where was it, who was she, where had he seen her? Where? Where?!

In the moment the pain spread from the back of his head, the insight hit him like Gibbs hand.

"Thanks, boss. She lives in a house at the outskirts of Fallujah. I have seen her several times, while on patrol. Always unremarkable." Tony looked fondly at Gibbs as a small smile spread on his face, the older didn't bother to look at him, just studying the picture he had snatched from him after the head-slap.

Ben was looking at Tony, partly shocked, partly impressed, partly finally understanding the youngers behavior and partly angry. "I'll send a unit to her house." He informed Tony.

"I'll take the lead!" The 1st Lt. nodded.

"Are you sure, Troops?" Ben was obviously concerned.

"Positive, Sir!" He came to attention, saluting the Major to underline his point. Richards returned the salute.

"Fine. But take care!"

"Sure thing, Ben" Tony turned to start the preparation for the op.


	4. Inevitable showdown

**Inevitable showdown**

Tony was glancing angrily at Gibbs, sitting next to him in the jeep. This fool! 'Our Case, our suspect. I'm coming with you!' He shook his head about this stubborn fool. He wished Gibbs had stayed behind. Safe and sound in the camp but as always there was no winning an argument with Gibbs.

"Don't start worrying about me now, DiNozzo!" The older muttered so only Tony could hear.

"I always worry about you, boss." His anger fought with a warm feeling caused by the fact his former boss could still read him like he used to. But the older snorted scornfully and his anger and fear won again. "You're really an ass!" The younger pressed out through gritted teeth.

"I'm the ass?!" The aggression in Gibbs voice was clearly audible. Tony was about to answer, as the driver let him know they reached their destination in five minutes. He increased his grip on his rifle. Looking out of the window to get focused on the op as he struggled with his emotions.

As the jeep got to a halt, he side-glanced towards Gibbs. Checking the equipment the older wore. The bullet-proof vest was in it's place but the helmet didn't look tight enough. As the older was about to get out, Tony held him back, placing his hand on his arm. The younger was sure he saw sadness crossing the other's face for a brief moment before it went hard again. Gibbs was gazing angrily first at his hand then into his eyes. Tony's heart cramped as he reached for the chinstrap and the older backed away but he just went on, pulling Gibbs closer on the strap to tighten the helmet. Moron! His eyes still fixed on the older's, he whispered, "If you die, I bring you back only to kill you again. Understood?!"

He was out of the SUV and in full solider mode before Gibbs could replay anything.

*/*

Gibbs watched Tony, as the younger checked his boys' equipment briefly, before he was leading his unit towards the houses at the far end of the street. He still felt a tickle where the fingers had slightly brushed his skin as Tony had fixed his helmet. The voice of the 1st Lt., not his SFA, over the intercom let his hair stood on end. The clear, strict orders he heard were in such contrast to the juvenile attitude of the Tony he had once known. It oddly aroused him, though.

"Gibbs, Rodriguez with me!" Tony ordered, as they reached the targeted house and Gibbs hid his smile. He knew Tony wanted him close to make sure he was safe but it just suited him for the same reason. Even though he had decided to simply deny his feelings for Tony and forget them as soon as he was home, his heart ached at the thought of Tony getting hurt.

He pushed his anger, frustration and unfortunately longing away, concentrating fully on the op. They got silently and slowly into the house from the side entrance as the other boys loudly stormed through the front door. He heard the soldiers yell and an armed Iraqi came running from the left into the room, aiming at them. A precise shot of Gibbs sent him to the floor.

Tony was meanwhile concentrated on the passage in front of them and Rodriguez was taking care of the right side as coordinated before. Slowly they moved on. The 1st Lt. was the first to enter the next room.

Another rebel dropped dead on the floor. Gibbs felt his heart racing. All his senses on high alert. A movement caught his eyes and he signaled Tony to follow him into the room to their left.

As they entered Nolan was hastily stuffing things in a bag. The young woman from the photo was doing the same.

"Freeze, Nolan!" Tony shouted. "There is no way out!"

More shots could be heard in different parts of the house. The older's ears were filled with shouts over the intercom and he heard different screams of pain.

Nolan was not moving just staring at them. It seemed as if he was considering his options.

"C'mon, Nolan! Give up!" Tony pressed. Gibbs could see the change in the Private's eyes and aimed on his forehead.

As he had suspected, Nolan suddenly pulled a gun but before Gibbs could pull the trigger, Tony had left a bloody hole in his head. Gibbs was impressed by the reflexes of the younger.

Focused on the crying girlfriend kneeling on the ground next to the dead body, Gibbs saw a movement out of the corner of his eye but before he could react Tony had shot and another rebel was sent to the ground. This distraction gave the girl the opportunity to grab Nolan's gun and fire away.

The older heard Tony yelp in pain as he took aim at her forehead. As she sacked to the floor next to her lover, Gibbs rushed to check on the younger. A short glance from Tony in his direction then he was already back on tracks and yelled commands over the intercom, checking the situation. The pain and worry about Tony broke his way through his body and mind. He had been scared to death as he had heard the noise of pain and now this fool was going on like nothing had happened. Even though he was bleeding. All his pent-up emotions gathered together and formed a volcano of rage.

"Me, jeep!" He pressed out to let the 1st Lt. know and vanished out of the house, not caring that this, of course, was Tony's duty, not caring about the danger he himself could be in walking along the street, not caring about the fact that he would have done the same and had no right to be this furious. Not caring about anything.

*/*

The pain in his arm let him struggle less than the look on Gibbs face. It was plain fear as he had hurried towards him, but Tony couldn't react to it. He had been in the middle of the op and his boy's could be in danger, injured or dead.

He tried to focus on the voices on the intercom as he asked the different units for a status report. He was still clearing the rooms with Rodriguez, while he listened.

The pain in his shoulder was bearable, the worry about Gibbs wasn't. He shouldn't have let him go but his men were still in battle and he would never leave them behind.

It took another 20 minutes to clear the house completely. He ordered his boys back to the cars and contacted command center to make sure the mess they had made would be taken care of.

He left last, making sure all of his soldiers were out of the house.

As he arrived at the jeeps, the Marines lined up as best as they could and he inspected them and the injuries, as he always did.

Thank god, no one of them died and the wounds weren't that bad, mostly. The worst ones already being treated by the medic.

"Good boys, saddle!" And the soldiers climbed into the SUV's.

Tony found Gibbs glancing briefly at him before the older stared out of the side window. He got into the car and growled, "If you ever do that again-"

"Shut up, Troops!" Gibbs interrupted him with a dangerous voice. Tony lost his train of thoughts over the word 'Troops'. The older had never used his nickname and he hadn't expected him to do, ever. He remained silent but the anger about Gibbs behavior slowly rose under his skin.

*/*

Gibbs stormed out of the SUV, his blood still boiling. He was so enraged. This fucking idiot could go to hell. Could go die, could get lost forever. He knew he didn't mean it but he just wasn't able to stand it anymore.

Deep down he knew, he just couldn't cope with the fear of losing Tony or the other emotions the younger caused within him.

He yelled at Jackson to pack. Not going to stay longer than necessary.

"What is your problem, boss?!" Tony was approaching him holding his arm and ignoring Richards' order to go to the hospital.

"You!" Growling, he stared at the red stains on the brownish uniform.

"Oh, well, I just saved your life! You're welcome. By the way!" Tony's face went hard.

"I didn't ask you to do so." He stared into the green eyes, feeling the anger radiating from the younger and giving it back.

"I alway have your six." Gibbs just snorted about this. "I don't get it! I took every thing you dished out. And, yes, I deserved it. I took the blow, I took your anger, I took your attitude. I tried my best to make it up to you. But all you do is stubbornly adhere to your anger. Fuck you, boss! Just fuck you!"

"You're damn right, you deserve all of it." He was shaking with anger now.

"Yeah, I left the NCIS. It has been two years on the 16th of february. It is time to get over it!" Tony turned and walked into his quarter. Not letting him of the hook so easily, he followed him in.

"You left without a word, just the stupid resignation letter on my desk. Two years and no hint of you. One day sitting on my couch, next day gone for good."

"My decision! I wanted to leave this all behind and you shouldn't get the opportunity to make me stay." Tony turned to angrily stare at him.

"I see how you have gotten over this. How you have left the NCIS behind, you even know the fucking date you left. You're still calling me boss, working, thinking like I teached you." Gibbs saw Tony's blood rushing down to his fingers. Fear mixed into his anger. "Fuck, you became a Marine. Tell me, do you have a death wish? Was our work not dangerous enough for you? Or did it remind you of me? Making you feel close to me? Is Richards a good surrogate for me?" He knew his last sentences were born out of jealousy but couldn't hold them back, anyway.

"What is your fucking problem. You hop on the next plane and never see me again." Tony's voice was shaking as he fumbled with gauze. He had turned his back to him and dressed his own wound.

"Why did you leave me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs roared turning him back again.

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND IT ANY MORE!" Tony shouted back in resignation, as he forcefully smacked some tape on his arm to hold the messy dress in place. "I couldn't stand to see you every day and not be allowed to touch you. I couldn't stand to see you flirting with Cait or all the other women. I didn't want to see you jumping in the stupid convertibles, anymore. I couldn't stay." Tony's voice was low now and he had sat down on the edge of a desk, letting his head fall down. Absolutely avoiding his eyes.

Gibbs racing mind stuttered to a halt. He stared blankly at the younger in front of him.

Did Tony just… All his anger vanished into nothingness, replaced by plain disbelief and helplessness. He had had no idea he was the reason the younger had left. And even it was the truth, was Tony still into him?

What was he supposed to do now? What should he do? What did he want to do? What?

Slowly, with fumbling fingers he reached out to undress the wound. Tony had just placed the bandage over his uniform. Gibbs could still see blood seeping out of the graze in the younger's arm. He pulled the vest over Tony's head and opened the buttons of the other's uniform to get rid of it for a closer look to the injury. Tony didn't move, just breathed faster. He was still avoiding his eyes. As Gibbs saw the rather deep graze, he felt a mix of concern and care.

Snatching a sterile dress from a box next to Tony he dressed it neatly, this time.

Letting his finger linger on the skin right under the bandage he said slowly and low, " You should really go to the hospital. It might need stitches."

Tony's head snapped up and Gibbs saw disbelieve in his eyes. "This is all?" Gibbs eyed him, waiting for more. "All you have to say now is 'go to the hospital'?" The younger got up and walked passed him. "Fine, Gibbs. I'll go. I hope you have a safe journey home." His voice was sad but calm.

The older cursed himself. Now or never. Move!

Gibbs reached out and grabbed the younger's hand stopping him from walking away. He saw him tense. The older let his thumb caress the back of the hand, as Tony didn't turn. Still not able to gather a single important thought, he desperately hoped he would understand. As the still disbelieving, green eyes settled shyly on his, he felt his heart pound in his throat.

The older closed the distance and placed his other hand on the small of his back. The younger turned completely and Gibbs let his hand rest on Tony's waist. He slowly caressed up his good arm to his neck. The older gazed into the green eyes, trying to make them understand what he couldn't say.

A small smile tugged on Tony's lips and Gibbs knew he did understand. He leaned in and let his lips softly touch the smiling ones in front of him. Waves of shivers ran over his back as Tony closed his arms around the older and sighed. He let his hand wander to the back of the younger's head, stroking the thumb over the curve of his ear. Tony started to nibble on his lips and suddenly the image of Tony kissing the Major popped up in his mind and he involuntarily pulled his head away.

"Richards?" His eyes darkened with jealousy and he saw a amused twinkle in the other's.

"Never was a surrogate for you." Gibbs narrowed his eyes as Tony pressed a short kiss on his mouth. "Not thinking about him, like this, even one moment."

"Just a friend?"

"Just a friend!"

In wild passion, Gibbs conquered Tony's mouth again and the younger willingly gave in to him. His tongue explored the other's mouth and danced along soft tissue.

As he felt the trained body in his arms vibrate, he saw the half naked Tony working out in the morning light in his mind's eye and this time he allowed himself to be affected. His cock grew quickly by the pictures combined with the real feeling. He couldn't resist to let his fingers slide up his waist and then over his still shirt-covered abs and moaned into the kiss.

Tony pulled him closer and he could feel the arousal of the other press against his groin. The younger slipped his hand between them and cupped his hard member, rubbing it through his pants. Gibbs groaned deeply at the feeling. He backed away to breath and Tony looked dreamily into his eyes. He moved his hand to the younger's bulge as he sucked on the soft skin of his neck.

"God, mark me Gibbs, please." Tony moaned, pressing his erection into his palm and Gibbs obeyed with pleasure. Sucking way harder, he opened the other's trousers and, without wasting any time, freed his cock. He stroked the hard length slowly, loving the groans he coaxed from Tony.

Finally, the younger released his shaft too and brought both twitching cocks together. Moving Gibbs' hand away and replacing it with his own, stroking both. The slick tip of the other's length sliding along Gibbs hard flesh, made him moan loudly. Just then he noticed he was still sucking on Tony's neck. He soothed the already black mark with his tongue.

The rhythmically moving hand, combined with the soft skin of the other cock quickly brought him close. Their foreheads were resting against each other as they were panting hart.

"Not gonna… soon!" Was all he could bring out but he was sure the younger understood.

Tony increased the pace as he kissed him. The need coiled in his groin and as the younger's tongue danced over his, he went over the edge. The waves of pleasure ran through him and his brain got foggy. The strokes on his sensible length let him ride higher and higher into the clouds of ecstasy and he totally lost it.

Twitching and shaking, he slowly came down just in time to feel Tony falling apart in his arms. Catching their breaths, Tony kissed him softly before he let his forehead rest against his again.

The moment lasted way too short for his liking as Tony moved to clean the mess they made. With a sigh Gibbs joined, helping him.

"I know. But here you are never alone for long." Tony smiled apologetically and he nodded remembering his time at the corps.

As they had done the last bits, Gibbs pulled Tony close again examining his mark.

"Fuck. I think I got carried away a bit." He placed a kiss on the bruise. "This will stay for longer."

"Good!" Gibbs looked at the younger and his heart broke. The sadness in his eyes was so intense, it nearly choked him. He pulled him even closer and lovingly kissed him for long minutes until they heard a knock on the door.

"Troops? Are you alright?" Richards' voice wavered through the metal door. Gibbs sighed in annoyance, still holding a huge dislike for the man even though he hadn't touched Tony.

The younger placed a swift kiss on him then grabbed a bandana from a shelf near by and wrapped it around his neck before he stepped through the door.

*/*

Tony was still a bit dizzy after that encounter. If he had just known this was be a possibility.

"Everything okay?" Ben repeated his earlier question. Tony just nodded.

"What did Trapper say?" The Major asked nodding to his arm. The 1st Lt. smirked about the nickname he had given the doctor because he looked exactly like Elliott Gould in MASH.

"Didn't talk to him." Only now he noticed the pain in his arm, the adrenalin and endorphins had let him completely forget about it.

"Didn't I order you to go to Trapper?" Ben was so furious, he could tell. But apparently the other thing had been more important and surely had a bigger effect on his health. He smirked again about this thought.

"You think this is funny, First Lieutenant?"

"Sir, no Sir!" He came to attention automatically and winced as he saluted and the pain stabbed through him. "Okay I'll go now but, Ben, may I bring the NCIS guys to the plane?"

Richards was scrutinizing him but then nodded. "Next flight in two hours."

"Thanks. I'm off to the MASH." Tony winked and made his way through the camp, hearing Richards muttering something about 'pain in the ass'.

Trapper was leaning at the front desk, flirting with a nurse and smiling at him as he entered the building. Tony was still grinning like a child on christmas.

"Troops! Soon you have to pay the corps by the cost of your treatment." Trap joked.

"Not my fault! There was a young girl trying to hit on me." He smiled.

"I know. The rest of you were here already. Nothing serious though. But some of them will have some spare time ahead. Why are you so late?"

"Didn't want to come. Is not pretty serious either. Richards made me." Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did someone hit you there?" Trapper touched his mark. Fuck. He pulled his bandana tight again.

"Uhm… no just bumped into my shelf." Tony couldn't suppress a smile as the doctor started to laugh. "The last time I heard that excuse my teen sister tried to reason _her_ love bite. So who is it, Troops?"

"Oh, shut up and just take care of my arm, Trap!" He shoot back, giggling.

"Well then. Let's have a look." The two entered the examination room and Trapper eyed the bandage after Tony sat down. "Good work. You didn't do it on yourself, did you?"

"No an old friend of mine did it." Tony flinched as the gauze came of.

"A nurse?" The doctor asked and the 1st Lieutenant knew it was not only the question after the one who dressed his graze.

"No but he gets shot so often, he does this on a regular basis." He grinned again.

"Mhh… it needs stitches." As Trapper saw him making a face, he added, "Just a few, don't worry brave soldier."

"But no sedation or painkillers. You know..."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Tony concentrated on the pictures in his mind as Trap started to tread him. Gibbs looking hopefully at him. Gibbs kissing him, Gibbs touching him, Gibbs taking him in his arms, Gibbs jealous, Gibbs… He was thinking about the past with him and the team. If he had known. But he was doing good here. He saved more than one life and he was a Marine, now. Once Marine, always Marine. Gibbs would understand. Especially Gibbs. Semper fi. There was no way.

"Done!" The 1st Lieutenant twitched in surprise.

"That's it? Uhm… Thanks." He really had lost himself in his dream world.

"Man, tell her to not bite you again." Trap laughed again as he examined the mark closely.

"Won't happen again, I swear." Sadness colored his voice slightly and shadowed his mind full force. He gazed at his watch. "God. I gotta go, Trap! Thanks!" He jumped up and rushed back to the shack for visitors.

In front of the barrack was already a SUV and a waiting Corporal.

"I'll bring our guest back to the air base, Corporal. Dismissed."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The Corporal disappeared.

Tony leaned against the jeep letting his thoughts wander again. Jumping from one thought to another but none clear enough to grab it. He felt happy and sad. Excited and calm. He loved the encounter and regretted it at the same time. He was going to miss Gibbs badly but on the other hand he had missed him anyway. Every single black strong coffee, sniper and Gunny had reminded him. Even Ben sometimes.

"Tony?" Gibbs voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Ready to go?" He asked slightly bitter as he saw the two men, packed with bags.

"You alright?" He could see concern on the older's face.

"Yeah, just a little spaced out." He tried to convince Gibbs with his usual fake smile. With no luck. "Sure?"

"Yeah, all fine." Tony looked at Johnson's bewildered face directed towards his boss and knew he hadn't seen the caring Gibbs at all. If he really was this hurt that Tony had left him, he must have been the grinch. Maybe the young agent was in for a surprise, now.

He watched Dan packing the jeep. Gibbs very close next to Tony, letting their hands touch discreetly. Secretly, he cursed the fact that he couldn't say goodbye to him like he wanted, Tony got into the SUV as Dan was ready. Waiting until everyone was settled, his gut protested. He drove off the base and through the desert. He thought about taking Gibbs' hands but didn't dare because of Johnson in the back.

The drive was silent most of the time until Dan suddenly spoke, "They miss you, DiNozzo."

Tony turned to look briefly at him. "Who?"

"The team at home." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he spoke. Tony was perplex.

"Do you mean at the Yard?"

"Yeah, I shall tell you they miss you… even though Abby made clear she is also angry." The 1st Lieutenant laughed sadly. "So they know I'm here?"

"They do now." Tony wasn't sure why Dan was so uncomfortable.

"Tell them I miss them badly... always have...always will… and I'm sorry!" He glanced at Gibbs, trying to tell him the same. He saw the blue shortly flicker at him and then back to the street. "One day they might understand. One day I'm might be able to explain." He couldn't force the blues out of his voice or mind.

Gibbs took his hand and squeezed it shortly, saying, "They will. I do.". Then he let go to resume looking out of the side window.

Johnson looked puzzled at him again. Seemingly trying to process something and Tony let him.

His gut still protested as they arrived at the air base. The plane was supposed to leave in 20 and the staff was running around busy.

Gibbs and Johnson gathered their bags and stuff and walked towards the plane. He watched them disappear into it, smashed by the huge lack of goodbye.

He started to fumble at the thing in his pocket. It always soothed him. He sighed, looking over one last time. He turned away just about to climb back into the SUV as Gibbs called after him. His heart jumped and he walked over to him.

"Semper fi, old friend." He smiled bitter as he shook the older's hand, slipping his challenge coin in it. The coin was given to him by his Commander after his first mission as his SIC and became his steady companion. It soothed his nerves and gave him strength. And now maybe it would remind Gibbs of him.

"Semper fi, Tony." Gibbs pulled him into a hard embrace before he went into the plane, not showing any emotions. Tony's heart clenched as he saw the older walking away. No gaze back, no sign of affection other than the embrace.

"Remember me, Jethro!" The 1st Lieutenant whispered as the plane left the ground.

* * *

A/N: If you don't know what a challenge coin is, read here: wiki/Challenge_coin


	5. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 **2006**

It was way past midnight as he laid eyes on the familiar house. Nothing had changed, here and there a few renewed boards but nothing big.

He walked up the stairs to the front door, his heart in his throat. He straightened his blue dress uniform and his hat. He wanted to look as good as he could. The nervousness was nearly unbearable. Hopefully he was welcome.

He opened the door. Still not locked. Good old Gibbs. He smiled as he walked into the hall and found the older sleeping on the couch. Nothing had changed in the last four years. He dropped his bag next to the couch and sat on the coffee table. He gazed down at his old friend, resting his elbows on his knees, his mind starting to spin. God, how he had missed him. How he had wanted to see him again. Hug him. Kiss him, again. He was his reason to stay alive. But what about him? Did Gibbs want the same? It had been another two years since Dreamland and his deployments didn't allow him any contact and even if they had he wouldn't have known what to write anyway. Did he miss him? Did he even think about him? Would he forgive him again?

A twinkle caught his eyes as the older turned onto his back. A silver chain slipped out of his shirt. Attached to it hung Tony's challenge coin. The older's hand closed around it tightly while he was still asleep. The younger's heart jumped. Gibbs had not forgotten him.

He got to his feet, unsure how to proceed. Should he wake him or just come back tomorrow? He fumbled on the buttons of his uniform. Taking his bag, he decided to come back tomorrow as he walked towards the door. He knew he was chickening out.

"Where do you think you are going, Marine?" It was a low and threatening growl. Tony slowly turned. Two strong arms pulled him into a body-wrecking embrace. He buried his head in the crook of the older's neck, letting the bag drop to the floor, to bring his hands around the other. Tears escaped his eyes as he felt the tension fall off of him. All the dead and war, the blood, the lost men he had seen, seemed so far away in this moment, seemed just forgettable now, here in Gibbs arms. Suddenly he felt tired, dead tired.

"God, I missed you, boss." He whispered.

"Same." Gibbs tightened the embrace even more, caressing the back of his head.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity but Tony still felt a pang of loss as Gibbs pulled back. "C'mon. You look tired. Let's go to bed." The older took him by his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. He carefully opened the buttons of the younger's uniform and the belt, took the jacket of his shoulders and placed it over the backrest of the nearby chair. Tony had pulled of his white gloves and placed them in his cap. Gibbs unbuttoned his shirt and put it away as well. The older pulled off his undershirt as Tony stepped out of his shoes and opened his trousers, letting them fall to the ground a second later. Gibbs watched him as he took of his socks and the suspenders. His gaze wandered over his body, mapping his old and new scars.

As he was just in his boxers, the older pulled him towards the bed and both crawled into it. Tony rested his head on Gibbs' chest as he cuddled against his side.

The other pressed a kiss to his hair. It was just so perfect. He felt home. Finally. After all the time overseas and so many battles he had fought, he was finally back home. In the arms of the one he could never forget.

With Gibbs caressing his back, he easily faded into sleep.

*/*

As he woke, he felt a warm body in his arms and smiled. He pressed a kiss to the neck in front of him. Letting his nose caress the back of the head, he noticed Tony cuddling closer to him. He sighed deeply. Tony was home, safe and sound and in his arms.

The younger caressed his arms and a tickle spread in his stomach.

"Good mornin'" He mumbled in Tony's ear before kissing it.

"Mornin'" he could hear the sleepiness in the younger's voice.

"Care for breakfast or do you want to sleep a bit more?" Gibbs asked longing for coffee. Tony turned in his embrace and sleepy green eyes settled on his. He looked tired and not only from lack of sleep. He recognized the same expression, he had years ago after his time overseas. Gibbs softly stroked the younger's cheek, wanting to take the burden he was carrying off of him. He was sure his face showed worry and sorrow, as Tony leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I'm fine… now." Tony said and the older smiled. He could still read him, even after all the years apart. "Let us just stay here for another 10, then you can have your coffee." The younger cuddled to his chest breathing in deep, obviously enjoying it.

"As long as you like. Coffee can wait." A stunned face appeared in front of him. "What? You don't want coffee?"

He chuckled, "Got something better." Pulling Tony close again, feeling him kissing his chest.

"Glad you are back." Gibbs mumbled and got a weak nod in return. He heard Tony's breath slowly tuning even and deep and pressed another kiss to his hair.

*/*

As Tony woke again he was alone in bed. The sun was high and the alarm clock on the nightstand showed 10 am. He groaned about the absence of the older but could understand it.

He stretched and let his joints crack, yawning he got up. He smiled as he saw his bag sitting next to the chair with his uniform.

Roaming through it, he found what he was looking for and went into the bathroom.

The man greeting him in the mirror looked awful. He set the toiletries on the sink and rubbed over his chin. No razor today. He liked having a 5 o'clock shadow if he was off duty. It made a nice contrast, emphasising he really was on home leave.

After a quick shower and every other necessary task he was standing in front of his bag again. Looking for some pants, he stopped and turned to the dresser next to him. Hesitating only one second he opened the first drawer to find it empty. In the second he found what he was looking for and slipped one of Gibbs' sweatpants on. That felt better then anything he had in his bag. He skipped the shirt and walked down the stairs. Reaching the entrance of the living room he stopped dead in his tracks.

His gaze glued to the fire place, better to the board above it. He didn't notice last night but on it were several photo frames, nicely arranged. The biggest one was the one to stop him. It held his official army photo. Another showed both of them sitting in a bar, smiling at each other and talking. A few showed different members of the team somewhere around the Yard. Two had the whole old team on it and one showed him in normal uniform on the base. He also noticed a rather big frame with a picture of a family, seemingly Gibbs' family. The whole setting stunned him. As he had been a guest here years ago, one couldn't spot a single personal touch in Gibbs' house and now he had set out pictures. Of him, the team, a family…

He carefully walked closer, hearing Gibbs working in the kitchen. He hoped the older wouldn't notice him.

He eyed the pictures closely. He could remember most of the situations and smiled. Abby had take the one at the bar and one of them was taken just after a head-slap.

But the family picture was the most interesting. A young Gibbs with a red-haired woman next to him and a little girl on his arm. Tony knew he was divorced three times but was sure she was none of his ex-wifes.

Two arms came around him from behind and Gibbs rested his head on his bare shoulder after kissing his neck briefly. "Hey, you!"

"Hey." Tony kissed his temple. "Sorry, I was just stunned about the pictures. I hadn't expected them."

"It felt right." Gibbs shrugged, still his arms around him.

"Who is this?" Tony asked and took the picture of the family in hand. He felt Gibbs tensing and then heard a deep sigh.

"Shannon and Kelly." The older tightened the embrace.

"What happened?" Tony had a bad feeling.

"They died years ago. I tell you some other day." Gibbs kissed his neck again. He sensed it was better to let it go for now. He carefully set the picture back and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Breakfast is ready." The older informed him as he backed away and grabbed his hand. The younger turned and Gibbs dipped him in a deep kiss.

As he came up again, he had a dizzy smile on his face. The older took him by the hand again and lead him into the kitchen. Tony licked his lips as the older walked in boxers and a shirt in front of him. His hair was still messy and all in all he was just damn hot.

The younger was stunned as he saw the table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, bread rolls and a fresh coffee. He sat down gazing hungrily at the food. Gibbs smiled at him as he munched happily.

"This is just great, boss!" He said around his eggs. Gibbs was just sipping his coffee, watching him eat. After a few moments he said, "Aren't we over the boss-thing by now?"

Tony knew it wasn't only a question about a name. "I think we are." Tony said softly and smiled. Silently confirming that he was all in. A twinkle appeared in the blue eyes.

"On home leave?" Gibbs opened the newspaper and disappeared behind it.

"Mhh…"

"How long?"

"How long do you want me here?" Tony was suddenly insecure if he had read the other right.

"Forever." Gibbs stated as if it was nothing, not lowering the paper. The younger's head shot up staring at the other side of it.

He had trouble to find his voice again. "Uhm… I… ah… I have 60 days in total at the moment."

"That should do… at least for now."

Gibbs lowered the paper glancing lovingly at him. "As long as you promise me to always come back home again. There is no space in this house for a flag." He saw the blue eyes darken and the face harden at the last sentence.

Tony gulped down his foot together with the lump in his throat and answered, "I will, love."

Gibbs raised his newspaper with a satisfied grin and the younger focused back on the food. "The empty drawer is for your stuff. If you need more, let me know. I'm thinking of building you your own dresser."

That Jethro wanted him was stunning in itself but forever… This was just too much to process right now. God, it was what he had always wanted. He started to giggle at a sudden thought.

"Who would have guessed _you_ are the Marine's wife, waiting at home for the soldier to come home?" His giggles morphed into a loud laughter, till the head-slap hit his target.

"I'll never be your wife." The words hit as hard as the slap. He could imagine himself being married to Gibbs in the future. He looked up to the standing man, trying to hide his disappointment behind his DiNozzo-smile. "That-"

"But I might think about being your husband one day, hon." The older bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. Tony felt butterflies spread in his tummy.

*/*

Gibbs was working on his boat, thinking about the morning. Marine's wife… He ginned. This dope… but it was his dope. Only his.

The last two years had been hard. No letter, no call, no sign of life. He had kept reading the reports about the missions of his Marine, thanks to Abby even the classified ones. And sometimes he wished he didn't. Gibbs understood the lack of communication but that didn't mean he liked it.

He thought about the pictures. They had been on the board for one and a half years now. He had gotten so used to them that he was surprised as he saw Tony staring at them like seeing a ghost.

He had missed him terribly as he came back from Dreamland and as he saw Abby one day hastily hiding Tony's official picture he thought about his own and how it had always sat on the board, how Shannon told him, she loved it when it was the first she saw entering the room.

After a few growls, he made Abby print it twice and placed on over his fireplace and the other on a shelf at her lab. First she protested but he knew her better.

And so it started. Abs found more and more pictures to place on the board and after a while even his girls found a place.

He knew Shan would be happy for him but it still hurt a lot. Tony was the first to really get to his heart since her. He was no substitute, no distraction from pain like all his ex-wifes. He had conquered his heart with force and never got out of it again.

A warmth spread in his chest as he heard him moving upstairs.

The fear about Tony getting hurt always lingered in the back of his mind, but now it had vanished as soon as he took him in his arms. He chuckled, maybe he was a Marine's wife after all. His hand came to the coin hanging from his neck. He heard the front door open and listened to the footsteps walking to the basement door and then stopped in the middle of the hall. He smiled and started sanding again. Someone was in for a surprise.

*/*

McGee needed to clear his head. He had tried everything but now it was time for a typical Gibbs-basement-he-stutters-Gibbs-grunts-situation.

After the return from Dreamland Gibbs was changed. He was nearly the 'boss' again. Still grumpy but in his own way caring.

He headed up to the front door and walked straight in. He aimed for the basement, knowing this would be the place to find Gibbs as he heard noises out of the living room.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a bare-backed man in what he would swear was Gibbs' sweatpants roaming through the book shelf.

Tim was highly irritated. Debating if he should address him or just ignore him, he paled as the other turned his head sideways and McGee suddenly recognized who the one in front of him was.

Without thinking he walked over and as the other turned, he punched him right into the face. But before the other could do something, Tim pulled him in a bearhug.

"You are such a fucking idiot!" He muttered into Tony's shoulder. Tony had closed his arms around him and breathed deeply. "I know, McDrama!"

Tim chuckled. No one in a long time had played with his name and he had missed it, missed it like the whole man in his arms.

"What do you think, in for a beer and a talk?" Tony asked and he nodded, willing his body to let go of the other. It was harder than he thought, but finally his arms obeyed and they settled on the couch with icy cold beer.

Tony rubbed his chin. "You learned a lot from Gibbs."

"I'm not sorry about that. You earned it!" Tim saw a sad smile on his friend's face. "What do you mean?" He added.

"First time I saw Gibbs again, he greeted me the same way… without the hug." Tony smirked. "How are the others? Abs, Cait, Jackson… no Johnson?"

"They are all fine…" Tim stared at his beer. He wanted to know why and wanted to know now. "Why did you leave us? What happened? Why didn't you even say goodbye?" His voice was rough with emotion. It had hurt mighty. He had lost a mentor and friend and the way Gibbs had erased Tony completely didn't make it better.

Tony stayed silent for long moments then finally raised his voice. "I was in trouble... I had to leave and… to say goodbye was just too painful, Tim." McGee gulped at the use of his first name. He had never heard the other use it. Tony went on, "I knew you would want me to stay and I just couldn't."

"But what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing I can tell anyway." Tony sighed.

Tim was getting angry, "You could have talked to me. We could have found a solution."

"No we couldn't have. But yes, I could have talked to you…" He smiled bitterly. The basement door opened and Gibbs walked through the living room into the kitchen, "McGee." His boss nodded as he passed them.

"Listen, Tim. When I'm all sorted I'll tell you. I promise but for now you just have to take it as it is. I'm sorry, truly sorry." He could see the sincerity in his face, mixed with sadness and a plea. Tim groaned deeply.

Gibbs returned back from the kitchen and was now standing in front of them. He could see his gaze linger on Tony and it looked like they were talking without words.

"Something wrong, McGee?" Gibbs turned to him.

"N-no Gibbs. I'm just shocked Tony is here." He answered still trying to process the conversation.

"Why are you here?" His boss eyed him.

"Uhm…" He simply had forgotten the reason. "I forgot…" Gibbs shook his head, amusement on his face.

*/*

Tony was still sitting on the couch after McGee had left. He would have loved to take the anger and sadness out of the younger's eyes. He wanted to tell him but he was just not ready to share. Maybe Gibbs didn't want it either. Didn't want the team to know, anyone to know. And if this wouldn't work, it was no need to tell, anyway. He wanted it to last forever, to spent the rest of his life with Jethro but he was a soldier, a Marine. Sooner or later he had to go. The next operation was already planned and his marching orders were just a matter of time.

He could understand if Gibbs wouldn't wait.

A hand slid through his hair and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Tell me!" Gibbs settled next to him.

"I… It… Are you waiting for me?" Jethro eyed him closely, not saying a word.

"I mean when I'm overseas." He felt nervous as he looked into the blue eyes.

"Yes." Was all the older said and Tony was not really comforted. Gibbs groaned as he took Tony into his arm. "I have waited the last two years and I will wait as long as it takes, hon."

"Are you sure? What if I can't stay in contact again? I'll try but I would unde-" The other silenced him with his lips. The soft touch send waves of longing through his body. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dance over the older's and explore his mouth. Gibbs moaned into the kiss.

Tony was half hard as he leaned back and pulled the older on top of him.

He felt Jethro's hard length pressed against his thigh and couldn't suppress a groan. He felt the other's finger caress his sides and slowly wander to his abs. Every touch send more and more waves of desire and longing through him. He pulled on the shirt, hindering to feel skin on his. The older bulled back to let the fabric be tugged over his head and started to nibble on his neck as soon as it was gone. Tony's cock twiched and leaked. Oh god, he needed him. He ran his fingers over the naked flesh, feeling the muscles move. His hand found Gibbs' ass and squeezed it. He could hear him moan in pleasure, while he marked him. He loved it. The last mark stayed long, reminding him of the chance he nearly never had. Of the man he loved.

He threw his head back in pleasure as Gibbs pinched his nipples, rubbing their cocks together.

"Oh, hon!" He moaned in his ear.

"I want you, love!" He let his hands slip under the waistband of Jethro's pants, feeling the soft skin of his backside. Gibbs moaned again. He kissed down his chest, finding the sensitive hard nubs. sucking and kissing them until Tony was out of his mind, shuddering and begging for release. He was not able to form a conscious thought. He heard steady words of pleading and encouragement falling from his own lips but didn't know what he was saying. His nails dug deep in Gibbs' back as he felt the sweatpants being tugged off of his hard member. The older's lips slowly moved along his shaft, sucking. The tongue licked over his tip and he nearly came.

"God, love, slow. Gonna come… soon!" He heard Jethro growl deeply and he covered his body again, claiming his lips, forcing his tongue in his mouth. Tony moaned into the kiss and let the sensation wash over him. His need calmed slowly as Gibbs caressed his torso again. The touch as light as a feather. He saw him gazing down on his abs like the long gone morning he was working out in front of his quarters and suddenly he registered it wasn't anger in his eyes then but lust. He loved the hunger in the older's eyes. "Fuck me!" He growled low in the other's ear and then bit his neck. Jethro roared and tore the sweats completely off now. With a few quick movements he had fished lube from under the coffee table and slicked his finger. Tony couldn't hold back a laugh but was silenced by a finger brushing over his entrance. Gasping about the feeling. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. Gibbs' fingers danced over his hole, pressing stronger every time. Slowly a finger entered him as Gibbs licked over his balls. This was so good. The digit thrust in in tiny movements, inching in more and more. The older sucked at the sensitive skin covering his balls, taking them in his mouth, one at a time.

Another finger was added and Jethro increased the pace, stretching him, scissoring him. Tony's hands fisted in the silver hair while he couldn't stop moaning in pleasure. God, if he was this good with his fingers, how would he survive his cock.

Gibbs added a third digid. He curled them inside, finding his sweet spot. Fuck.

"Please, love, please!"

He whispered, desperate about the loss as the older withdrew his fingers. Opening his eyes, he saw Gibbs getting rid of his pants, then the older started to stroke himself, watching him. Tony was about to protest as the other opened a condom and rolled it over his hard, leaking length.

In a split second his body was covered with Gibbs', lust-hungry eyes staring into his and Tony softly nodded before he kissed him lovingly.

He felt the tip of the hard cock being pressed between his cheeks. It rubbed over his hole, caressing his muscles. It slowly forced him open. Tony groaned as the tip slipped inside and Gibbs stilled his movements, resting his forehead on his. Both were breathing hard. "You okay?" Gibbs asked and the younger smiled at him. Tony felt him inching in with little thrusts, like he had done with his fingers. It was just perfect. As the older was fully inside him he stopped again, fixing his eyes on his once more. Tony saw a wild hurricane of emotions in the blue. Desire, lust, worry, passion, sorrow, fear and… love. He let his hand caress the side of the older's head. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

Tony felt the cock inside him twitch and groaned deeply. Gibbs started to move carefully, lovingly as he kissed him softly. Tony was wax in this man's hands. He felt the need again pooling in his groin. As he started to meet the thrusts, the other quickened the pace. He was pounding hard into him. Every now and then hitting his sweet spot, letting Tony see stars.

He reveled in the view, Gibbs with closed eyes, sweat on his face and fucking him hard. He let his hands glide over the other's chest. The older moaned and grabbed his hips speeding up even more and pushing Tony closer to the edge.

Gibbs' movements became arrhythmic and his breath hitched. "God, hon! Gonna..."

The older pulled him up in his arms and attacked his lips forcefully. Tony felt him shake. With a loud, heartfelt groan, his love went over the edge. The feeling of the twitching cock inside him broad him over as well. He fell deep into an ocean of sensation. A storm of frenzy drowned him, as he spilled himself on his stomach.

He was shaking, panting hard as he came back again. Gibbs still had him in his arms and he rest his head on his shoulder.

"That was just awesome!" He brought out between deep breaths. The older kissed his temple. "We better take a shower."

He smiled.

*/*

As Gibbs was sitting in the challenger, parking at the airport parking lot, he couldn't believe that time had run this fast. The last three weeks had flown by and he mostly had to work.

Tony's marching orders came way too early and now he was on his way back into the next battle, back to the blood and dead. The fear in the older rose. It was Tony's job, his duty but staying behind was just killing.

He let his hand rest on Tony's thigh.

"I'll miss you!" His mouth was dry and the word were spoken roughly.

"Sure you are waiting?" The voice of Tony was small.

"Sure, hon!" He leaned over to place a hopefully reassuring kiss on the younger's lips.

"And remember, no flag!" Gibbs narrowed his eyes to make sure he had understood.

"No, love!" He turned to leave the car. "Time to go."

"Honey?" He held him back, "I thought this might keep you safe." Gibbs handed Tony his old challenge coin. "And keeps me in your mind."

"Nothing could clear you out of my mind or heart." For this answer the older pulled him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, hon!" Blue met green.

"I love you, too."

They walked wordlessly into the building. Gibbs couldn't help but smile about the dignity Tony had in his uniform. As soon as he slipped in, he morphed from his juvenil Tony to SIC First Lieutenant Anthony 'Toops' DiNozzo, USMC.

Only a few moments after they entered, they heard someone calling his name.

"Troops!" A young Private waved from a distance. He was standing in a group of Marines and their families.

Tony looked at Gibbs and he just nodded. The older saw him walking in the direction of the group but didn't follow. Tony stopped and looked expectantly at him, as Gibbs still didn't move he grabbed him at the wrist and pulled him along, whispering, "I'm not gonna say goodbye earlier than necessary!" Gibbs just smiled.

The group greeted them and Tony introduced him as 'the man who made him the person he is'. Gibbs let his crooked smile show. This wasn't on his account but he knew Tony just believed it, anyway.

He was standing in the back, watching the people chat and laugh and saw how Tony was the 1st. Lt. he met two years ago. The lingering fear tried to break to the surface and he felt an urgent need to just grab him, fling him over his shoulder and carry him back home, where he would be save.

Tony's flight was announced and his gut clenched. Tony's gaze found his. He could see sadness, fear and regrets in the green. It made him shiver.

The younger took two steps to be in front of him. Love mixed into the green and Gibbs pulled him into a hard embrace just like years ago. "Will miss you, love!" Tony whispered hastily in his ear.

"I'll wait, hon!"

He let go of the younger, 'love' still echoed in his ear. Tony fixed his eyes again on his. Showing love and sadness, in the next second Gibbs could see the younger's mask coming up and the 1st. Lt. turned to his boys.

"Marines, mount!" Immediately the soldiers straightened, left the arms of their loved ones and prepared to leave. An united "Oorah" let him twitch slightly.

Gibbs followed the families towards the security control. Tears, waves, loving words to say goodbye. He wished he could do just the same.

Just before the soldiers vanished, he saw Tony looking back again.

"Semper fi!" He said and grabbed the coin hanging from his neck.

"Semper fi!" The marines returned except for Tony. He was turning completely, mask solid but a small sad smile on his lips.

"Semper fi, boss!" Tony kissed his challenge coin and Gibbs noticed the younger never had put it away, holding it in his hand the whole time.

He saw his love vanish into the control and whispered, "Remember, hon, no flag. You have promised!"

The end.

* * *

A/N: Because of some comments on AO3 I would like to know if you are interested in a sequel. Just drop me a short note then.  
I won't promise anything but if there is enough interest I think about it.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews!


End file.
